


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Fpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and James (FTL) hide from their pregnant wives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

“What a surprise,” Regina says, utterly deadpan. James has the decency to look sheepish, at least.

“Don’t suppose there’s any wine in that flagon?” He asks, ever hopeful. James sits down heavily in the one unoccpied chair, its broken and ratty appearance a far cry from the throne he usually occupies. This is the only sanctuary within the castle right now—a forgotten corridor far from the turrets that house Emma and Regina’s quarters, and the opposite one that’s home to Snow and James. 

“Are you kidding?” Regina hisses. “If I go back in there smelling of the wine Emma can’t drink? That’s more than my life is worth.”

“A wise point,” James concedes. “I keep praying for some trouble in the Kingdom, perhaps in the farthest reaches.”

“An excuse to be gone for a few days at a time?” Regina asks, arching an eyebrow in accusation. “Coward.”

James shrugs, because although his brave deeds are still discussed all over the land, if one thing can put the fear of Gods into him, it is his pregnant wife. And his almost-as-pregnant daughter. And it’s not as though present company is exactly easy on the nerves, either. He still hasn’t managed to ask exactly how it is that Emma and Regina are expecting a baby, well, together, and it may be more than his health can stand to ever eventually hear the answer. 

“I notice you’re not doting on your partner right now, Regina. Now who’s the coward?” James taunts her, drumming his fingers on the chair.

“That’s different,” Regina argues. “By removing myself from her sightline, I’m also reducing her stress levels. Very beneficial for the expectant mother, you know.”

“You know,” James says suddenly, the color draining from his face. “We’ve left them alone together. Which means they could be plotting against us even as we speak.”

Regina tries to play it cool, but the panic sets in instantly. She rises from her battered chair in an impressive swoosh of skirts, heading straight for the door out into the main corridor. 

“You make a good point, Charming,” Regina mocks as she opens the door. “Now, shall we go and face our fate?”

“I suppose we’d better,” James sighs, rising to join her. “But please know that at the first sign of trouble, I’m likely to use you as a human shield.”

“Not if I get to you first, dear,” Regina warns, and James is left with no choice but to follow her back to the dining room.


End file.
